Cela valaitil le coup?
by Bergdorf
Summary: Ducky est dans un état critique. Va -t'il se laisser aller à la tranquillité de la mort ou se battre, pour ses amis? Tiva vers la fin ;


**Disclaimer:** Rien ne m'appartient, blablabla, je n'écris ça sans but lucratif, seulement pour mon plaisir... et le vôtre ;)

**Pairing:** TIVA, vous serez prévenu ;).

**R****ated:** Fiou, allez T, on ne sait jamais =P

**Summary:** Ducky est dans un état critique. Que va-t'il choisir? Se laisser aller dans la tranquillité de la mort ou se battre?

* * *

Le silence régnait dans la chambre, seulement perturbé par le bip incessant de la machine, qui témoignait que le vieil homme allongé dans le lit était vivant. Ses traits étaient reposés, ses yeux fermés, son immobilité faisait ressortir sa vieillesse.

Ils étaient tous dans la pièce. Gibbs avait réquisitionné la chaise en plastique dur orange et se tenait près de son vieil ami, le visage impassible, son regard clair posé sur son visage. Jimmy Palmer se trouvait de l'autre côté du lit et tenait la main du médecin.

Derrière Gibbs, Tony, Ziva, McGee et Abby se tenaient debout, silencieux, échangeant des regards de temps à autre.

Le jour avait pourtant commencé de manière ordinaire. Un Marine retrouvé mort dans un bois, une enquête de routine. Gibbs avait donné ses ordres –Ziva et Tony s'occupaient des dessins et des preuves et McGee, des témoignages. Après une bonne dizaine de minutes, le camion d'autopsie était arrivé, et Ducky en était descendu, râlant comme à son habitude sur le sens de l'orientation de son apprenti. En entendant le vieil homme radoter, Gibbs avait lâché un sourire, avant de le mener au cadavre.

Puis soudain, quelque chose changea. L'atmosphère devint tendue, et Gibbs scanna des yeux les environs, son fameux instinct lui criant que quelqu'un était là, à les observer.

Un peu plus loin, Ziva s'était aussi arrêtée, mue par cette sensation d'être observée. Elle le repéra une demi-seconde avant que le coup de feu n'éclate.

-Attention ! hurla-t'elle, en se jetant sur Ducky, alors que tous les autres se jetaient à terre.

Trois coups de feu furent tirés. Le premier effleura la joue de l'Israelienne, le deuxième passa sous son bras et se logea dans le corps de Ducky, et le troisième partit du pistolet de Gibbs et atterrit directement dans la gorge du tueur.

Et maintenant, ils étaient tous à l'hôpital, en trin d'attendre. Attendre quoi ? N'importe quoi. Un clignement de paupières, une respiration plus bruyante, un mouvement. Attendre, il fallait toujours attendre.

*

* *

Blanc. Tout n'était que du brouillard blanc autours de lui. De très loin, il entendait la voix de ses amis –les sanglots d'Abigail, les disputes d'Anthony et Ziva, les monologues de Mr Palmer…

Il aurait bien voulu les écouter, les rassurer et ouvrir les yeux, mais le simple fait de penser était déjà un effort considérable.

Il avait mal partout. Chaque centimètre carré de sa peau le faisait souffrir. Des fois, il pensait à abandonner, à arrêter de luter contre la vague noire qui menaçait de l'engloutir. Après tout, il avait vécu son temps sur Terre. Il avait fait des bonnes actions, d'autres dont il était moins fier, mais il s'était toujours arrangé pour agir dans une bonne intention. Il n'avait pas de remords, pas de regrets, il était juste très fatigué.

Tellement qu'il renonça finalement à luter et se laissa envahir par le noir.

*

* *

Quelques instants, ou minutes, ou jours plus tard –il avait perdu la notion du temps, Ducky ouvrit les yeux.

Devant lui se trouvait un cimetière. Les tombes se dressaient çà et là, bien rangées le long des allées gravillonneuses. L'air était rempli du parfum des fleurs qui ornaient les pierres tombales et une légère brise agitait les arbres dans un ciel sans nuages.

Un brouhaha attira son attention et il vit un attroupement de gens, tous vêtus de noir. Des gens qui lui semblaient familiers. Il s'approcha doucement et les examina. En effet, cet homme-là, il le connaissait.

Gibbs semblait avoir pris dix ans. Son visage était fatigué, ses rides marquées, ses yeux perçants avaient perdu de leur éclat.

-Gibbs !

Les deux hommes tournèrent la tête pour voir arriver une Abby éplorée, qui se jeta dans les bras de Gibbs en sanglotant.

Ducky sourit tristement en commençant à réaliser ce qu'il se passait.

-Voulez-vous venir boire un verre de bourbon à la maison après la fête ? J'aurais bien invité le gigolo Italien, mais il est déjà pris, pépia une voix tremblant et familière à sa gauche.

Il se tourna de nouveau pour faire face à sa mère. Assise dans une chaise roulante, elle continuait de bavarder avec le jeune homme qui la dirigeait vers eux. Ducky constata que son état s'était empiré, elle ne semblait plus consciente du monde qui l'entourait. Il leva les yeux sur l'homme derrière elle.

Timothy avait perdu les rondeurs de son enfance. Ses traits étaient plus fins et une légère barbe flottait sur ses joues. C'était devenu un bel homme. Il se demanda un instant comment Anthony vivait cette nouvelle concurrence.

Tiens d'ailleurs, où était-il, Anthony ?

De loin, il vit arriver un autre homme. Une vague de tristesse le submergea lorsqu'il reconnut un Jimmy Palmer peu assuré sur ses jambes, le visage pâle et défait. Il se fondit dans la masse près de la tombe, aux côtés de Gibbs. Ce dernier lui fit un sourire rassurant et lui serra la main. Ducky sentit une onde de fierté. Ainsi Mr Palmer, son brillant assistant avait été promu médecin légiste dans l'équipe.

Le vieil homme se rapprocha lui aussi de la tombe. L'impatience commençait à se faire sentir. Mais on ne pouvait pas commencer –tout le monde n'était pas encore arrivé.

Un Vance accompagné de sa famille se pencha vers Gibbs :

-Où sont-ils ?

-Je leur donne cinq secondes pour arriver ou je t'assure que je vais tellement leur botter les fesses qu'ils ne pourront pas s'asseoir pendant plusieurs jours ! chuchota furieusement en réponse le chef d'équipe.

Ducky remarqua qu'une drôle de complicité s'était nouée entre les deux hommes. Leurs rapports semblaient moins tendus, moins hiérarchisés, mais plutôt basés sur la confiance et le respect. Ils avaient finalement réussi par s'entendre.

Il ne restait plus que Ziva et Anthony, maintenant. C'était sûrement à eux que se référait Gibbs. Ainsi, ils viendraient ensemble. De plus, sa mère avait bien dit que le « gigolo Italien », comme elle appelait Tony, était pris. Se pouvait-il que… ?

Sentant presque de l'impatience, Ducky se dirigea vers la route qui bordait le cimetière, au moment où une voiture noire s'y arrêtait.

La porte avant s'ouvrit et Anthony en sortit, ré-ajustant sa cravate.

-Non, je te dis que ce n'est pas ce tournant, qu'il fallait prendre ! lança-t'il, en contournant la voiture.

Le regard de Ducky se porta vers la porte du passager, qui s'ouvrit, révélant Ziva.

-Tu as le sens d'orientation d'une casserole à frire, Tony ! La prochaine fois, je conduis ! répliqua-t'elle.

-Poêle ! Une poêle à frire, on dit…

-C'est pareil, soupira la jeune femme, en ouvrant la porte arrière.

Elle détacha la ceinture et prit dans ses bras la petite fille brune, enroulée dans une couverture blanche. Anthony s'approcha d'elles.

-Sarah dort ?

-Oui, comme un loir, répondit la jeune femme.

-Une marmotte…

Ziva lui lança un regard noir exaspéré. Il se pencha et déposa prestement un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Il mit son bras autours d'elle et, à moitié en courant, ils se précipitèrent vers l'attroupement.

Ducky eut un sourire attendri. C'était comme voir ses petits-enfants être heureux. Depuis le temps qu'ils se cherchaient ces deux-là. Il se souvenait qu'il avait été le premier à se douter que quelque chose allait se passer. Ils étaient à la fois trop similaires et différents en même temps. Il se rappelait les avoir vus se sourire, se regarder, se faire du mal, se disputer, se déchirer, se réconcilier, surmonter de multiples épreuves qui n'avaient fait que renforcer leurs liens. Il s'était souvent demandé s'il verrait le jour où Anthony DiNozzo s'engagerait dans une relation à long terme ou le jour où Ziva David abandonnerait son masque impassible et s'autoriserait à ressentir des émotions. Manifestement ce jour était arrivé.

Ducky s'approcha de nouveau de la tombe et contempla son nom. « Donald Mallard ». Il jeta un œil à la date de décès – 10 Juin 2014. 2014 ? Cinq ans plus tard ?

Il leva les yeux et regard ceux qu'il considérait comme sa famille, tous alignés. Ils avaient tous muris, grandis, il était fier d'eux.

Il avait le choix. Tout abandonner maintenant …. Ou se battre, mourir quand il le devait vraiment et assister à tous ces changements. Cela valait-il le coup ?

Oui, cela valait le coup, cela valait toutes les souffrances du monde, de voir le sourire paisible d'Anthony, la masse de cheveux bouclés de la petite Sarah, la nouvelle confiance de Timothy…

Il devait au moins leur dire, avant de mourir, qu'il voulait que sa pierre tombale soit blanche. Noir, c'était bien trop déprimant…

* * *

**Voilà, ma première fanfic de publiée =).**

**Ha oui, je me sens heureuse là, sur le coup XD .**

**Bien évidemment, read &review, ça fait toujours plaisir, et ça m'aidera à m'améliorer, surtout :ai-je bien respecté les caractères?**

**J'accepte toutes critiques un tant soi peu fondée et je ne mords pas ;)**

**Bisous,**

**Bergdorf**

**PS: J'ai besoin de vous! Fans de Tiva ou non : quels sont les mots qui pourraient décrire la relation Tony/Ziva au mieux?**


End file.
